1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing accessories and more particularly pertains to a new fishing pole supporting device for holding fishing rods and other items when fishing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fishing accessories is known in the prior art. More specifically, fishing accessories heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art fishing accessories include U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,318; U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,403; U.S. Pat. No. 3,546,805; U.S. Pat. No. 4,841,660; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 324,951; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,287,641.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new fishing pole supporting device. The inventive device includes a base with a first end wall coupled to the first end of the base and a second end wall coupled to the second end of the base. The upper end of the first end wall has a plurality of spaced apart fingers upwardly extending therefrom. Each adjacent pair of fingers define a slot adapted for receiving a portion of a fishing rod therein. The second end wall has a pair of spaced apart apertures extending therethrough. The apertures are located adjacent the upper end of the second end wall and are each adapted for inserting a portion of a fishing rod therein.
In these respects, the fishing pole supporting device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding fishing rods and other items when fishing.